Easter Eggs de Max Payne 2
Tal y como ocurrió en el primer título de la saga, también en esta nueva entrega nos encontramos con una buena cantidad de easter eggs, repartidos por todo el juego. Curiosidades Generales *Onmipresencia de productos de la empresa ficticia Kampela (que en finés significa pez lenguado). Desde materiales de construcción, pasando por teléfonos, catálogos, agua embotellada, etc, etc, sus productos están regados por todo el juego.thumb|Gaseosas Dirección Desconocida. *Los automóviles de civiles y el de Max Payne no tienen placas, mientras que todas las furgonetas negras de los limpiadores tienen el mismo número de matrícula. *Las máquinas expendedoras de gaseosas, ahora con la temática de la serie Dirección Desconocida, entregan hasta cinco latas antes de dejar de funcionar. *Finalmente los analgésicos que usa Max tienen marca: Interfectum. Y son promocionados tanto en afiches como en comerciales de TV. *Nuevas series, y capítulos de dramas ya vistos en el primera parte de la saga, así como comerciales, pueden ser observados en los televisores distribuidos en el juego.thumb|left|Analgésicos Interfectum. *Como ya es costumbre, podemos encontrar armas, municiones y analgésicos en cajones, casilleros y al romper cajas. *Es posible encender los ventiladores metálicos que encontramos en algunos niveles. También detenerlos al dispararles. Los extintores expulsan su contenido si les disparas. *Bebidas alcohólicas de la marca Suomi Vodka y Kampela Booze. *La droga Valkyr es ahora un vago recuerdo, circunscripta a los barrios bajos. *Podemos contemplar gigantografías de las series y comerciales televisivos adornando la ciudad.thumb|Max, el Hombre sin Rostro. *En las series y comerciales televisos actúan algunos miembros de Remedy Entertainment; es posible distinguir claramente a Sam Lake en varios papeles. *Los bidones de color verde explotan si les disparas. Al igual que los barriles de color rojo, las cajas grandes de municiones y bombonas de gas. *Los televisores apagados reflejan la imagen de la habitación en la que están, sin embargo no reflejan la imagen del jugador. *Debido a un curioso bug, a veces el reflejo de Max en el espejo solo muestra sus globos oculares sin rostro. Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Max Payne 2 Parte I: La Oscuridad Interior Prólogo *Al contestar el teléfono de la UCI, en un flashback mental de Max, escuchamos la voz de Nicole Horne repitiendo la frase que dice en el prólogo de Max Payne 1.thumb|Dibujos que ilustran la terrible historia de Max. *En el cartel pegado en las paredes del hospital con la leyenda "We Care about Your Health", se puede reconocer a dos miembros de Remedy Entertainment, vestidos de doctores (basta compararlos con la fotografía del equipo desarrollador que encontramos en el nivel final secreto de MP1). *Los relojes del hospital marcan 11:23 por un lado y 1:38 por el otro. *Dibujos hechos por un niño, pegados en las ventanas antes de llegar al ascensor, muestran un resumen de los acontecimientos que dan inicio a la primera parte de la saga. *En el televisor encendido que encontramos en la sala de espera, vemos el primer capítulo de la serie Dirección Desconocida. Al finalizar, observamos varios comerciales. Capítulo 1: Puertas de Ascensor *Cerca de las furgonetas negras de los limpiadores encontramos varias cajas apiladas de los productos de limpieza CleanSing. *Primer capítulo de la serie policíaca Dick Justice (en MP1 escuchamos este nombre por primera vez cuando un mercenario comenta a otro que ese es el nombre de su arma).thumb|left|Municiones y otros ítems arriba de las cajas. *Si saltamos sobre las grandes cajas que se encuentran en el primer ambiente del almacén, podemos conseguir municiones, analgésicos y la Ingram. *Un afiche de instrucciones de uso de maquinaria pesada, pegado en una de las paredes, contiene instrucciones tanto en inglés como en español. *Encontramos el letrero del Ragnarock y varias cajas con el nombre de este club nocturno. *Si activamos el elevador del montacargas, cercano al letrero del Ragnarock, la gran tabla de madera sobre éste se levanta, permitiendonos subir al tope de un montón de cajas amontonadas y conseguir municiones, analgésicos y granadas. *Podemos ver afiches de la Vengadora Americana y el letrero del nuevo restaurante Vodka, apoyado en una de las paredes del almacén de armas. thumb|Instrucciones en inglés y español.También planos de la Dragunov y de la carabina M4. *Al escuchar la grabación de la última llamada al teléfono del almacén, nos enteramos que Annie Finn es novia de Vladimir Lem. *Al pasar al siguiente cuarto, luego de que asesinan a Finn y tras eliminar a los limpiadores, escuchamos la sirena de los refuerzos que llegan, si nos acercamos a la ventana podemos verlos ingresar abruptamente al parqueo. Usando la cámara de seguridad, en el cuarto donde Annie fallece, podemos observar como la Detective Winterson y otro oficial intentan ingresar al edificio, para finalmente quedarse cubriendo una de las puertas. *Puedes morir arrollado por los montacargas que manejan los limpiadores. Categoría:Max Payne 2 Categoría:Easter Eggs Capítulo 2: Un Genio Criminal *Podemos ver un diploma de la Escuela de Brooklyn para Ciegos en una de las paredes del despacho de Vladimir Lem. Más adelante en la historia nos enteraremos porque. *También podemos observar en ese mismo lugar, unos dibujos en el pizarrón que nos desvelan los planes de Lem contra Vinnie Gognitti.thumb|left|Diploma para Vladimir Lem. *Si usamos el micrófono de la oficina de Lem para hablar con él, uno de los mafiosos vendrá hacia nosotros a atarcarnos. *Nos encontramos con el primer NPC que peleará a nuestro lado, Mike The Cowboy. Podemos ordenarle seguirnos o quedarse dónde está. Sin embargo si le disparamos varias veces, nos atacará. Al morir deja un par de granadas y su arma, la Kalashnikov. Si llega a sobrevivir, nos lo encontraremos más adelante en el juego, cuando regresemos a este lugar, y se mofará de nosotros por los altavoces. Si no lo hace, otro mafioso tomará su lugar en el altavoz y sus líneas de diálogo serán distintas. *Primer episodio del dibujo animado Las Aventuras del Capitán BaseBallBat-Boy, que incluye una referencia a los Aterradores Demonios Zombis llegados del Espacio Exterior de MP1.thumb|Rostro demoníaco. *Es posible cortar paso por las escaleras donde un par de mafiosos conversan sobre el tráfico de armas, usando una granada o un coctél Molotov antes de que uno de ellos tranque la puerta. *En la habitación donde nos enfrentamos a un buen número de mafiosos, justo antes de llegar a rescatar a Vladimir Lem, si entramos al cuarto de la izquierda, encontraremos un letrero del Ragnarock, así como varios otros objetos del club nocturno. Detrás de éstos hallamos granadas. *En la habitación anterior, donde peleamos con un gran número de mafiosos, aún podemos ver el enorme rostro demoníaco de MP1 pintado en la pared. Capítulo 3: Las Profundidades de mi Mente *Segundo episodio de la serie Dirección Desconocida. Al intentar apagar el televisor, nos damos cuenta de que no es posible y Max exclama: "Qué raro". *Al observar los CDs en la mesa, nos percatamos que las letras están al revés, como en el reflejo de un espejo. El CD en cuestión lleva el título "Late Goodbye" el tema del grupo Poets of the Fall, que escuchamos en los créditos finales.thumb|left|Late Goodbye CD. *En la mesita donde se encuentra la fotografía de la esposa de Max, Michelle, vemos su anillo de bodas. También es importante notar que el rostro de ella es diferente al que veíamos en MP1. *También podemos ver varias fotos de la familia de Max, de su amigo Alex Balder, de noticias (las mismas que observabamos en la casa de Payne en MP1) y de un funeral. Sin embargo, el rostro ha sido modificado con el del actor que en esta nueva entrega encarna a Max. *El periódico que vemos en la mesa de la sala y en el piso del baño, Tuned News, parece ser uno de crónica policial ya que podemos ver que los titulares rezan "Serial Killer" y "Love Letter Killer". *Al derribar las cajas en el pasillo, se escucha un sonido parecido a un disparo o al de una explosión. Sonidos peculiares se escucha al tocar las puertas en dicho pasillo.thumb|El remordimiento corroe a Max. *Las cajas apiladas cerca de las escaleras se mueven solas tras pasar de ellas sin tocarlas. *Al intentar hablar con Mona en la morgue, ella exclama el nombre de Max de diferentes maneras. *Al salir a la calle, vemos una gigantografía, que es la del coñac Toque de Oro, pero con la figura de Max y que reza: "Sadim Brandy, Everything I touch dies". Sadim escrito al revés es Midas, un antiguo rey de Frigia que según la mitología griega era capaz de convertir en oro todo lo que tocaba. *Mientras Winterson y Bravura interrogan a Max, vemos en el fondo, en una fila de reconocimiento, las tres apariencias de Max durante el juego. *Al intentar salir de la sala de interrogatorios usando la puerta escuchamos la voz de Mona exclamando "¡Max!". Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Max Payne 2 Capítulo 4: Aquí no hay "Nosotros" *Al cerrar la persiana de la ventana evitamos que el francotirador nos vea y continúe disparándonos. *El título del CD ya se lee correctamente. Además el anillo de bodas de Max cambia de lugar a la mesa más grande de la sala.thumb|left|Supongo que muchos habremos pensado lo mismo. *Si usamos el teléfono del departamento, haremos una llamada a Winterson para pedir ayuda. Podemos usar otro teléfono, en la habitación contigüa a la del borracho que ronca frente al televisor, siempre y cuando no hayamos usado el teléfono anterior. El diálogo será diferente de acuerdo a que teléfono usemos. *Si nos apresuramos, alcanzaremos a ver a Mona matar un par de limpiadores y luego escapar por la puerta al final del pasillo. Si intentamos abrirla, estará trancada por fuera. *Tras salir al pasillo e intentar abrir alguna de las puertas de nuestros vecinos, algunos de ellos nos amenazarán y otros nos mandarán a volar. *Si conversamos con la anciana armada con una escopeta, obtendremos otra arma igual y municiones, además de escuchar sus quejas y justificaciones. thumb|¡¿Pero qué diablos?!Al abandonar su departamento, veremos una pequeña escena cinemática. Sin embargo si le disparamos, ella se enojará y nos atacará hasta que la matemos. Lo mismo sucede si disparamos a los cuadros que adornan su sala. *Marca de la pizza en el departamento de Max: Cold Pizza. *Primer episodio del drama Lords & Ladies. Si apagamos el televisor el viejo borracho que ronca dirá un montón de incoherencias. Al dispararle, expresará su miedo a morir. *En el baño del departamento de la anciana en bata, detrás de la lavadora, podemos ver un ¡dildo color verde! con las palabras "Peace Make'a" escritas en éste. Si disparamos a la anciana, escucharemos frases inusuales, tal vez por la medicación que usa. *Si vemos por la cámara fotográfica instalada en el departamento desde dónde nos disparaba el francotirador, veremos una escena graciosa con los limpiadores. *En ese mismo cuarto, al usar la grabadora sobre el escritorio de metal, escucharemos las tres llamadas que hace y recibe Max: thumb|left|Un graffiti con historia.la llamada que realiza a Winterson (si es que la hacemos, sin embargo si usamos el segundo teléfono la llamada no será registrada), una llamada de Bravura, aleccionando a Max por su conducta y ofreciéndole ayuda, y la última, una llamada de Max a la línea caliente Amistades Peligrosas. * Dangerous Liaisons (Relaciones Peligrosas en Hispanoamérica y Amistades Peligrosas en España), es una película estadounidense del año 1988, adaptación de la obra de teatro de Christopher Hampton y que es, a su vez, una adaptación de la novela epistolar del siglo XVIII Las Amistades Peligrosas. *Al bajar al sótano, escuchamos a Ed el conserje, cantando el tema Late Goodbye. Al darnos la clave de acceso de los pisos de arriba, nuevamente escuchamos la broma del "vecino de la bestia" de MP1. Si le disparamos dejará de cantar.thumb|¡Bienvenidos a Max Bross! *El graffiti que Ed limpia dice: "Stay Frosty Baskinator". De acuerdo a la guía de 3D Realms es una referencia a Katherine "The Baskinator" Baskin, miembro de los foros de esa web. *En el departamento donde se encuentra la señora asesinada, podemos ver en el televisor encendido el tercer episodio de la serie Dirección Desconocida. *Al salir al exterior y caminar por las cornisas, veremos una letra M de color negro pintarrejeada en la pared. Si pulsamos "usar" tres veces, aparecerán unas bolas de fuego flotantes que se mueven en las paredes frente a nosotros, al acercárceles Max exclamará "Qué raro". Un claro guiño a la saga de Mario Bross. *Al mirar al cielo, veremos que las nubes se mueven. Capítulo 5: Una Señal de su Paso *thumb|Municiones escondidas.Al llegar a las escaleras, si subimos hasta el último piso encontramos municiones y analgésicos sobre los cajones apilados. *No podemos avanzar sin antes hablar con Violeta, una NPC que encontramos en el edificio. Ella y el expolicía tienen una conversación bastante graciosa. Como ocurrió antes, si les disparamos nos atacarán. Aún si les ordenamos no seguirnos, vendrán a socorrernos en la última parte de este nivel. *Luego de apagar el incendio en el departamento, encontraremos un par de analgésicos en el baño. *Tras subir a lo más alto del edificio, yendo todo lo posible hacia la cornisa de la derecha, encontraremos un gran número de municiones, cócteles Molotov, analgésicos. Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Max Payne 2 Capítulo 6: Una Secuencia Lineal de Sustos *Si observamos en los pósters de Dirección Desconocida pegados en las paredes, veremos escrita una dirección web: www.addressunknown.tv. Si la ingresamos en la barra de direcciones nos llevará al sitio oficial de Max Payne 2.thumb|left|Página web de Dirección Desconocida. *Noir es la palabra francesa para negro, por lo que Noir York = Negra York. *Observamos numerosos graffitis de color rojo con frases de la serie pintarrajeados en las paredes, pero uno de ellos se destaca (aunque no pertenece a la serie): en la pared del baño podemos leer la frase "Reddrum" (sí, está mal escrita) que reflejada en el espejo viene a ser "Murder", un clarísimo guiño a una escena muy memorable de la película "El Resplandor". *Es posible apreciar un macabro letrero a la entrada del baño. *Todos los nombres de las calles que podemos observar hacen referencia a padecimientos psicóticos: Slaugter Lane 2, Psycho Drive, Schizo Street, etc. *En el cuarto de Mona encontramos una fotografía de ella y su hermana gemela Lisa. También podemos ver el segundo episodio de Lords & Ladies.thumb|Homenaje a un gran modder. *Al contemplar los pósters en el cuarto de Mona uno puede arriesgarse a deducir que a ella realmente le gusta Max (Dick Justice es una parodia a los acontecimientos de MP1) y que a pesar de ser una asesina a sueldo, aún es una romántica (Lords & Ladies). *En la pared, cerca de las pesas, vemos un póster que reza "The Dragon starring Kenneth Yeung". Este es un homenaje de Remedy Entertainment al creador del fantástico mod Kung Fu para MP1. *El equipamiento deportivo que encontramos es de la marca Deuce 2.0. *Antes de entrar al baño donde se ducha Mona, podemos escucharla cantar el tema Late Goodbye. Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Max Payne 2 Capítulo 7: La Pregunta del Millón de Dólares *Si disparamos a las cámaras, Mona se quejará. *Al intentar abrir la primera puerta a la izquierda, luego de salir del ascensor, escucharemos los gemidos de una mujer, mismos que oímos en el spot publicitario de la película Max Turbado 7. *En uno de los departamentos escucharemos a un limpiador tocar en el piano el tema Late Goodbye. Luego de eliminar a los limpiadores, y si el piano no fue destruido, Max puede usarlo para tocar el tema de MP1, de la misma manera en que lo hacía en ese juego. *La marca del piano es Mikael. *Es posible salvar al yuppie de los limpiadores, sin embargo no ocurre nada. *Cuarto episodio de la serie Dirección Desconocida. *Luego de bajar hasta el último nivel del andamio de limpieza, si avanzamos por la cornisa de la derecha encontraremos un altar en memoria de Miika Forssell. Algunos dicen que era parte del equipo de Remedy, otros que era un amigo de ellos. *Despúes de eliminar a Kaufman y al resto de limpiadores, si regresamos a la habitación con el gran televisor rodeado de varios parlantes y pulsamos usar, veremos una secuencia animada de la serie GTA. RescateYuppie.jpg|Es posible salvar al yuppie. Altar.jpg|Noble gesto de parte de Remedy. GTA.jpg|Obvia escena de GTA. Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Max Payne 2 Parte II: Una Elección Binaria Prólogo *Podemos escuchar una gran cantidad de comentarios de parte de los otros oficiales en la comisaría. Así nos enteramos de que Bravura pertenece a AA, de que Winterson tiene un hijo no vidente, y muchísimos más chismes y conversaciones.thumb|Algunos crímenes resueltos por Payne. *En el tablón de anuncios del escritorio de Winterson, podemos ver un afiche de la Escuela de Brooklyn para Ciegos y un dibujo hecho por su hijo. ¿Por qué Vladimir tiene un diploma de dicho instituto? En los siguientes niveles nos enteraremos de ello. *En el tablón de anuncios de Payne podemos ver numerosos recortes de periódico, entre ellos "Binary Murders Solved", "Homidice detectives catch serial killer", "Love-letter Killer Caught". Si recordamos, en el periódico que encontrabamos en el departamento de Max podíamos leer sobre los dos últimos casos, mientras que el primero está relacionado con el título que lleva esta segunda parte del juego.thumb|left|"Fieles hasta la muerte" *Los oficiales en el área de descanso observan el tercer episodio del drama Lords & Ladies. *En el piso de entrada a la comisaría podemos ver pintado el escudo y lema (Fidelis ad Mortem) de la policía de Nueva York. Si intentamos abrir esas puertas Max dirá que no puede huir. *En el estacionamiento encontramos a dos oficiales conversando. Por los apellidos, Miller y Broussard, y el contenido de la conversación que sostienen, nos damos cuenta de que es un claro guiño al equipo de 3D Realms y al juego Duke Nukem Forever. *Al arribar el automóvil de Vladimir vemos que aún conserva la misma matrícula de MP1. Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Max Payne 2 Capítulo 1: Las Cosas que Quiero *Empezando el nivel y luego de eliminar a los limpiadores que bajan por las escaleras, si nos dirigimos hasta el final de ese corredor, y saltamos detrás de la puerta cerrada, encontramos una gran cantidad de municiones para la Kalashnikov. *Se pueden usar un par de atracciones del parque temático para asustar y aniquilar a los limpiadores. Además podemos escuchar interesantes conversaciones entre ellos. Categoría:Max Payne 2 Categoría:Easter Eggs Capítulo 2: En Mitad de Algo *Podemos encontrar muchas municiones, analgésicos y bombas, escondidas detrás de los paneles verticales. *La modelo de la gigantografía de Choir Communications es diferente a la que aparece en MP1. *Luego de eliminar a los limpiadores del parqueo, si entramos por la puerta delante y regresamos al inicio del nivel, una furgoneta con más limpiadores habrá arribado y estarán buscando al infiltrado luego encontrar a su compañero asesinado. *Al ver las noticias nos enteramos que dos policías murieron en el asalto de los limpiadores a la estación de policía. Sin embargo, si recordamos ese nivel habían cuatro policías caídos: dos en las celdas y dos en el estacionamiento. Habría de suponer que un par de ellos se encuentra gravemente heridos, en el mejor de los casos. *Luego de ver las noticias, más adelante encontramos un cuarto con muchas sillas amontonadas. Si hacemos explotar la caja roja con explosivos, encontraremos el Fusil de Francotirador, municiones y analgésicos. Choir1.jpg|Modelo de Choir Communications en MP1. Choir.jpg|Modelo de la misma compañía en MP2. Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Max Payne 2 Capítulo 3: Saltar por los Aires *Al final del pasillo donde encontramos tres barriles explosivos, luego de que una porción del piso se desprenda y caiga, podemos ver una maleta, a la cual es posible llegar y dónde encontramos varias granadas. Además de que es posible alcanzar los pisos inferiores saltando cuidadosamente por ese hueco. Capítulo 4: En Dirección a sus Sinapsis *En el corredor, antes de ver la graciosa escena del "desfile de la reina de hielo", si saltamos sobre las grandes cajas y avanzamos por la escalinata de metal que cuelga, al final de ella encontraremos municiones y analgésicos. Categoría:Max Payne 2 Categoría:Easter Eggs Capítulo 5: Por la Ventana *Empezando el nivel, el primer cuarto en construcción a la derecha, atravesando un foso, tiene una escalinata de metal con borde azul sobresaliendo por la puerta. Si saltamos dentro de dicha habitación, en el interior encontraremos un botiquín con analgésicos. *Podemos escuchar varios hilarantes comentarios de parte de Max cada vez que Mona le dispara. Parte III: Despertando del Sueño Americano Prólogo *Las alucinaciones de Max se mezclan con escenas del pabellón psiquiátrico del parque temático de Dirección Desconocida.thumb|¡Despierta Max! ¡Estás en un videojuego! *Luego de aparecer en la cárcel y avanzando por el corredor, podemos ver un grafitti en la pared que dice "MonA saX" y que luego se convierte en "MAX". *Después de toparnos con el agonizante Bravura, más adelante encontramos una grabadora sobre un escritorio de metal, donde podemos escuchar a Max reflexionando sobre todo lo acontecido hasta el momento. *Al llegar al escritorio de Payne, vemos que el tablero donde se hallaba el esquema del caso que investigamos, ha cambiado por la siguiente frase: "Wake Up! You are in a computer game!!!!!". Si contestamos el teléfono, podemos escuchar a Vlad pidiendo hablar con Winterson; Max finalmente comenzó a atar cabos. Capítulo 1: Demasiado Terco para Morir *Dentro de la morgue, escrito en el pizarrón, podemos ver información personal de Winterson, así nos enteramos que su primer nombre era Valerie y que tenía 42 años. *En el cuarto de seguridad, si usamos el monitor de vigilancia que cambia de imagen, observaremos a Bravura siendo operado. El comentario de Max sobre ello, refleja el significado del título de este capítulo. En ese mismo cuarto, en una de las paredes, vemos un estante de metal y al lado de éste, instrucciones de uso de la Escopeta. *En el siguiente cuarto, en una mesita al lado del sofá, podemos ver un libro abierto con el hombre de vitruvio dibujado en esa página. *En el corredor observamos un televisor que trasmite el quinto episodio de Dirección Desconocida. *En el siguiente corredor llegamos a ver el cuarto episodio del drama Lords & Ladies. *En el parqueo, podemos ver el plan de evacuación pegado cerca de los ascensores. *Saltando sobre la furgoneta de los limpiadores y bajando con cuidado, encontraremos un par de Kalashnikovs dentro de ésta. InfoWinterson.jpg|Información personal de Winterson. MonitorBravura.jpg|Desde este monitor podemos ver la operación a Bravura. ArmasFurgoneta.jpg|Un par de armas dentro de la furgoneta de los limpiadores. Capítulo 2: Curso de Colisión *Apenas comenzado este nivel, podemos ver el segundo episodio de la caricatura Las Aventuras del Capitán BaseBallBat-Boy.thumb|El plan de ataque usado por los comandos de Vlad. *En el parqueo subterraneo observaremos el quinto episodio del drama Lords & Ladies. *Si Mike el Cowboy sobrevive en el episodio que nos encontramos con él por primera vez (Parte I, Capítulo 2), se mofará de nosotros mientras habla por los parlantes. Caso contrario, será reemplazado por un mafioso ruso cualquiera. *Si ponemos atención, en la pizarra donde se muestra el plan de ataque al lote de Vinnie, los comandos siguen al pie de la letra los puntos de intrusión ahí descritos. Capítulo 3: Una Guerra de Mafiosos *Un pordiosero observa el segundo episodio de la serie policíaca Dick Justice. *Este es el único nivel del juego donde aún se pueden ver grafittis referentes a la droga Valkyr.thumb|El local que oculta gran cantidad de munición. *Luego de pasar al segundo edificio (después de presenciar la balacera entre mafiosos de ambos bandos), al subir al último piso, descubrimos a un par de mafiosos viendo la película para adultos Max Turbado VII. *En el sitio donde un par de mafiosos conversan y uno de ellos cae al romperse la tabla dónde estaba parado, si evitamos esta escena y eliminamos a ambos, e intentamos romper la tabla, veremos que no es posible de ninguna manera: ni saltando, ni disparando ni usando explosivos. *En las calles podemos observar el letrero de Tar Cafe mencionado en los easter eggs de MP1. *Casi al final del nivel, en las calles, podemos ver un local de nombre DELI en una esquina, cerca del automóvil negro en llamas. Dispara a los barrilles rojos explosivos para que el portón de metal se abra y encontremos gran cantidad de municiones para la Striker. Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Max Payne 2 Capítulo 4: Queridísimo Amigo *En este nivel encontramos una gran cantidad de analgésicos, granadas y municiones escondidas en casilleros, cajas y cajones. *También podemos observar varios pósters de armas como de la Carabina M4, la Kalashnikov y la Desert Eagle. En éste último además se puede apreciar una mirilla telescópica, ¿un implemento que tal vez quisieron agregar los muchachos de Remedy?thumb|Del juego Death Rally, el primero de Remedy. *Al llegar al departamento de Vinnie, si golpeamos cualquier objeto de su coleccion del Capitán BaseBallBay-Boy (que es bastante grande), él se quejará amargamente. *Al usar la contestadora automática de Gognitti, escucharemos que usa el tema de apertura de la caricatura. Además de poder oír tres mensajes telefónicos de parte de un "Don" de la mafia, de una novia y de Mona Sax. ¿Podría ser que la novia de Vinnie es la chica que sienta denuncia en la comisaría en el prólogo de la Parte II? *En la sala de Vinnie podemos ver el tercer episodio de Las Aventuras del Capitán BaseBallBat-Boy. *El nombre de la furgoneta blanca en la cual escapamos es Deliverator, mismo nombre de uno de los vehículos del juego de carreras Death Rally, el primero creado por Remedy. Capítulo 5: Una Partida Perdida de Antemano *En la cinemática de inicio, escuchamos a Vlad que va a vengar a su dama, Winterson, ¿significa esto que en algún punto llegó a quererla de verdad y no sólo la usaba para saber los movimientos de Max? *Si antes de llegar a los restos desparramados de Vinnie miramos hacia arriba, llegaremos a observar que el zapato del disfraz está suspendido en el aire. Capítulo 6: No hay Finales Felices *La alucinación de la escena del crimen, al principio del nivel, está basada en las imágenes de las diapositivas del cuarto información en la comisaria (Parte II: Prólogo). *El retrato del oficial colgado cerca de la oficina de Bravura ahora tiene una cabeza de flamenco. *Cerca del escritorio de Payne encontramos nuevamente el mensaje de "Wake Up! You are in a computer game!!!!!". *Podemos ver en las paredes numerosos graffitis, los mismos que encontramos en el parque temático de Dirección Desconocida. *Más adelante encontramos a un limpiador cantando Late Goodbye mientras trata de borrar el graffiti de la pared. Al conversar con él, nos daremos cuenta de que tiene la misma voz de Ed, el conserje. *En el primer televisor encendido que encontramos, veremos cómo murió Vinnie. Si esperamos el momento en que Vladimir presiona el detonador, veremos que la cabeza del muñeco del Capitán BaseBallBate-Boy también explota. *En el cuarto dónde observamos la escena del enfrentamiento entre Mona y Vlad, también se pude apreciar el graffiti que dice "V for Vlad". *Cuando Max se acerca a los espejos, exclama varias frases de todo tipo. Crimen1.jpg|Escena del prólogo de la parte II. Crimen2.jpg|La misma escena en la alucinación de Payne. Flamenco.jpg|Oficial con cabeza de flamenco. Capítulo 7: El Amor hace Daño *La estatua de una pareja besándose que vemos en el patio del senador Woden, es una copia de la obra El Beso, del escultor francés Auguste Rodin.thumb|"El Beso" de Auguste Rodin. *Es posible retroceder antes de que las puertas de metal de la mansión se cierren, pero al hacerlo nos quedaremos atascados en el patio, imposibilitados de avanzar por completo... sólo nos resta volver a cargar nuestro avance antes de ello. *Los cuadros que adornan la mansión muestran escenas del drama Lords & Ladies. *Podemos el tocar piano y obtener el mismo resultado que en MP1. *En el cuarto antes de llegar a la biblioteca, podemos observar el sexto y último capítulo del drama Lords & Ladies.thumb|left|"Adán y Eva" de Rafael. *El mural que adorna toda la pared del salón dónde encontramos varios bidones explosivos de color verde, es una copia del panel denominado "Adán y Eva", que forma parte de las Estancias de Rafael, obra del mencionado e insigne pintor renacencista. *En el cuarto de vigilancia, donde encontramos varios monitores, al usar el que está separado de los demás, podremos observar la traición de los guardaespaldas de Woden, a Woden oculto en su cámara de seguridad y a Mona avanzando por la mansión. *En la habitación contigüa a la anterior, veremos el sexto y último episodio de la serie Dirección Desconocida.thumb|"El Amor todo lo Vence". *Al llegar al cuarto dónde una buena porción del piso ha caído y dónde nos reencontramos con Mona, si bajamos al piso inferior, nos encontraremos en el vestíbulo de la mansión. En el siguiente cuarto, una puerta del lado izquierdo se abrirá, que nos llevará al patio interior dónde encontramos varias Kalashnikov apiladas cerca a unas cajas y nos saldrán al encuentro otros dos enemigos. *En la cinemática que cierra este capítulo, podemos ver una frase en latín grabada en el dintel de la puerta que Max no puede abrir y que reza: "Omnia Vincit Amor", que significa "El Amor todo lo Vence". Capítulo 8: Aquella Emoción tan Familiar *En el despacho de Woden, si prendemos el televisor, nos enteraremos por thumb|Mucho cuidado con las llamas al intentar recoger la munición.las noticias que Bravura sobrevivió al ataque en el hospital. Así mismo al usar la contestadora automática de su teléfono, escucharemos la llamada que Max le hizo desde las celdas de la comisaría (si es que la hacemos), la confesión de Mona sobre su amor a Max y la amenaza de Lem a su antiguo mentor. *En el enfrentamiento final contra Vladimir, si regresamos por la puerta por dónde ingresamos, veremos un casillero de metal lleno de municiones cerca de las escaleras. *Si terminamos este nivel en la dificultad máxima, obtendremos un final diferente y mucho más optimista: ¡Mona sobrevive! Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Max Payne 2